


Careful Placement

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-19
Updated: 2007-05-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Scully's birthday, 2007.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Careful Placement

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> Beta: Sevfan
> 
> Scully's words: Thirty-four, Buddha, white.

~

Careful Placement

~

“It’s four thirty-four,” Draco whispered. 

Harry shifted. “Too early. Need more sleep.”

Cuddling closer, Draco smiled against Harry’s neck. “I’ve a better idea.” 

Sliding his hand under the white sheets, Draco grasped Harry’s cock, stroking him to full hardness.

Harry arched, his arm flying out and hitting the side table. Something shattered, but neither stopped, too caught up in each other’s pleasure.

“What broke this time?” Harry asked later.

“Buddha statue,” Draco said. 

“Why do you put things there? I always break them!”

Draco smirked, already planning what obnoxious piece he would place there next. Perhaps that vase from Weasley...

~


End file.
